Henry's First Date - One Shot
by lionandthelamb24
Summary: On the night of Henry's first formal everyone learns that his date is actually his girlfriend. They all try to have the sex talk with him which leads to some hilarious conversation.


**Henry's First Date**

**Henry's POV**

I was excited because tonight I would be attending my first formal at school. Both of my moms knew that Gretel was going as my date. What they didn't know is that she was actually my girlfriend. I planned on telling everyone before she got here so they knew not to embarrass me in front of her. Both of my moms had taken me last week to get a nice suit and both cried when I came out of the dressing room to ask them how it looked on me. I was so happy with how far along Regina had come with accepting Emma into our lives. She truly accepted that Emma was my biologicial mother and now they are friends. I was in the middle of texting Gretel when my mom (Emma) knocked on the door causing me to look up from what I was doing.

"Hey kid, it's almost time for you to start getting around. " she said with a smile. "Plus Regina just got here and wants to see you."

"I'll get around after I talk to you guys." I said as I got up off my bed. "I have something to tell you."

"Okay." Mom said and I could tell she was a bit curious.

Mom and I made our way down the loft and we were greeted by the family including Hook. Mom (Regina) walked up to me with a smile and gave me a hug.

"Are you ready to get all handsome?" she asked.

"I am but first I got to tell you all something."

"Well go on." Mom (Regina) replied.

"Gretel is my girlfried so please don't embarrass me infront of her when she gets here." I all but blurted out.

I watched as both of my mothers excahnged looks each other. I could tell they were suprrised by my admission. Grandma and Grandpa were smiling while Killian just sat there as if he already knew.

"Oh come on you two are acting as if this is new to you. You couldn't tell he had a girlfriend?" Hook said to my moms.

"No as a matter of fact I couldn't.", Regina snipped.

"I think it's cute he his frist girlfriend", Snow chimed in.

"I agree he's at that age." Charming replied.

"We won't embarrass you, kid" Emma said finally speaking up. "Go get ready Gretel will be here before you know it.

"Good." I replied before turning and walking back up to the loft to get into my suit.

**Emma's POV **

Once Henry was out the room I turned to look at everyone who was still talking about Henry having his first girlfriend. I wasn't concerned that he had a girlfriend but ever since he said that I had been thinking about how it Is time to have that talk with him. How was I going to do this? Neal wasn't around to have it with him which meant this was completely up to me and Regina. How were we supposed to go about this concerding it usually the mans job to have this talk with his son? Hook and Charming weren't exactly the best choice for this either. Everyone was still going back and forth and I finally decided it was time for me to cut in.

"Guys!" I yelled causing everyone to stop talking.

"What's wrong Emma?" Dad said with concern showing his voice.

"Look I know that it's not a big deal that Henry has his first girlfriend but Regina what do we do about having that talk with him?" I said and Regina looked at me as if she hadn't even thought of it.

"We don't need to talk about that with him yet." Regina replied.

"I hate to say it Regina but I think we do. " I answered.

"Do you really think it's the right time for that?" Mom asked.

"He's 14 its definitely the right time for that." I answered. "I just don't' know how to even go about it."

We were all going back and forth discussing whether or not we should have the sex talk with him not realizing that he had overheard part of the conversation.

**Henry POV**

Once I got done putting my suit on I made my way back into the room. I stopped in my tracks as soon as I heard the word "sex". Why did they have to do this tonight? Did they not realize I was 14 and probably already knew about this?

"You guys really don't have to do this." I chimed in causing them all to look in my direction once they realized I had overheard them talking.

Grandpa walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, "It's you first date Henry. I think it's time they talked to you about this."

"Look Henry, there comes a time when you start getting curious about things." Mom (Regina) said to me as she helped me get my tie on.

I sighed, "You really don't have to do this. "

This was the most awkward is situation I have been in and trust me there has been a lot of them. I walked over and grabbed a water out of the refrigerator.

"Henry, do you remember when you and your mom walked in on me and Mary Margret after she broke the first curse?" David asked.

"Yes I remember" I answered.

"There comes a time when a man and woman love each other that they…" David said before he was cut off.

"For god sakes will you guys just get on with it? Henry what they are trying to say is when you have sex be careful. Just use one of these things. Your mom makes me use them before you know." Hook said as both of my mom's looked on in horror.

"Killian!" Emma scolded.

"I told you that you don't have to do this. You guys really think I don't already know about sex?" I asked causing them all to have shocked expressions on their faces.

"What?" Mom (Regina) asked.

"I'm 14. I know what sex is?"

"Of course not." Mom (Regina) answered.

"Mom, you really don't think I know what sex is? It's no secret that it is what you and Robin having been doing in your vault." I said causing Mom (Regina) to take a step back.

"Henry!" Mom (Regina) scolded.

I took a drink of water then turned to look at Emma who was standing there expressionless and not knowing what to say.

"And Mom (Emma) the next time you and Killian decide to do It in the buggy you might want to make sure that you are careful you don't lay it on the horn." I said causing my mom's face to go read and Killian to smirk at her.

Mary Margaret continued feeding baby Neal as if she was trying to tune us out. I shook my head but continued on. "Grandma, you and Grandpa might want to keep down at night. It's no secret that it is when you guys sometimes go at it. "

"I think it's time I get my own place." Emma replied.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine and I won't go there yet." I said before taking a sip of my water.

"I'm so glad that conversation is out of the way." Mom (Regina) said breathing a sigh of relief.

I looked down at my phone and noticed that Gretel texted me that she was on her way. I replied back and told her I was waiting and that my mom's wanted to do pictures.

I looked up at everyone "Me too."

Mom smiled "You're growing way to fast Henry."

"I know. Now do you think you could give me a spell that would make me forget that this conversation even happened?"

"No Henry. For now we need to get you off to your first formal." Mom (Emma) replied with a smile.

**THE END **


End file.
